Amor En El Ascensor
by isabella123456
Summary: quien diría que en el ascensor conseguiría el mejor compañero para tener el sexo mas alucinante de mi vida


_**ADAPTACION LA AUTORA ES LIZZI LINN LEE**_

_**Amor En El Ascensor**_

No soy el tipo de mujer que se enciende con facilidad, pero él tenía la clase de sonrisa que podía hacer que la temperatura a mi alrededor se disparase. Este galán parecía joven, tal vez en sus últimos veinte o principios de los treinta años, pero se vestía con un estilo impecablemente maduro. No, no, no estoy hablando de tirantes o de pantalones de talle alto viejo. Quiero decir que se vestía con trajes tres piezas con corbata y zapatos coordinados con buen gusto.

Podría haber sido corredor de bolsa, abogado o algo así. Lo único que sé es que trabajaba unos pisos encima del mío. Tampoco me pregunten su nombre, porque nunca se presentó. Sólo lo veía en el ascensor casi todas las mañanas cuando iba a trabajar. De vez en cuando lo veía por la noche cuando tenía que trabajar hasta tarde.

Nunca intercambiamos más que un movimiento de cabeza. Nunca inicié un 'hola' y él nunca intentó romper el hielo. Eso sí, cuando se trata del sexo opuesto, soy una completamente snob. Si un hombre está interesado en mí, debe dar que de primer paso, ¿no? Por lo tanto, nuestros encuentros consistían en largos silencios en el ascensor, subiendo o bajando las docenas de pisos de nuestro edificio de oficinas. Pero hubo algo que noté, él siempre deslizaba su mirada sobre mí cuando creía que yo no miraba. Lo pillé un par de veces. Entonces solo sonreía.

Y no pasaba nada.

Al principio, no estaba molesta con sus travesuras. Los hombres se hacen ver y la gente me ha dicho que soy una buena espectadora. No tenía ningún anillo en su dedo. Pensé que probablemente tendría novia, o amante, o tal vez un novio… nunca se sabe en estos días. Pero últimamente, hacía algo más que lanzarme miradas. Realmente me comía con los ojos a través del espejo del ascensor. Y le seguía siempre una sonrisa cuando lo pillaba.

Sin embargo, no daba el primer paso, a pesar de lo muchísimo que yo lo deseaba.

Durante el siguiente par de días, su comportamiento me hizo pensar sobre si realmente estaba interesado en mí o sólo le parecía gracioso. La idea me fastidió un infierno, así que cuando nos encontramos otra vez en el ascensor esa noche, le fruncí el ceño cuando él hizo su rutina de comerme con los ojos.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando me vio fruncir el ceño.

¿De verdad le parecía graciosa? Mi mirada se desvió a sus pantalones. Dónde tuve la habilidad de distinguir una erección. Si pensara que yo era un chiste, no tendría una erección, ¿verdad? Sabía con cada fibra de mí ser que él tenía una grande ahora mismo.

El ascensor estaba vacío, además de nosotros, con setenta pisos hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Tenía tanta curiosidad, que decidí llegar hasta el fondo de este misterio. Di un paso más cerca y le tanteé entre los muslos.

Ah-ah. Estaba, en efecto, totalmente despierto.

Él palideció. Sus ojos volaron salvajes, contemplándome con una expresión de incredulidad. En este punto, estaba bastante segura que él me gritaría y más tarde presentaría cargos por acoso sexual cuando llegásemos a la planta baja. Así que me sorprendió cuando él hizo una mueca y dijo, "Oh, nena, vas a conseguirlo"

Esa fue la primera vez que lo oí hablar. Su voz era profunda, ronca, una firme voz masculina. Muy sexy. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él me barrió del suelo y me empujó contra la pared. Su boca calló mi grito de sorpresa con un codicioso beso mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo mi falda. Me tanteó por todas partes, como si hubiese querido hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ardí. Mi sorpresa se convirtió en calor totalmente desaprovechado. Mi coño palpitó y se humedeció. Le devolví el beso con la misma codicia. Él sabía picante, naranja y canela.

Gruñó, asaltándome de nuevo con un fuerte beso, su lengua dentro de mi boca, barriendo sobre mis dientes, sobre mi paladar, devorándome como si se fuera a morir si no lo hacía.

De pronto, rompió el beso. "¿Porqué te llevó tanto tiempo, cielo? Maldita sea, todos estos meses…" Entonces, sin ceremonias, me arrancó las bragas.

Jadeé. Al oír la tela rasgarse.

El ascensor estaba en el piso 44 cuando dio un paso hacia atrás y golpeó el botón de emergencia. El ascensor se paró. Tenía mis bragas en su mano — eran las negras con volantes de encaje, las había comprado el mes pasado en Las Vegas. Él me miró con su sonrisa traviesa, y luego inhaló profundamente el olor de mis bragas. "Agradable" dijo.

Yo estaba temblando cuando me acechó otra vez con un paso depredador. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan encendida. Me besó otra vez, con fuerza, mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones. Empujó mis piernas más abiertas y palmeó mi montículo, acariciando mi coño que goteaba como si yo fuera su pequeño gatito. Ronroneé feliz.

Mi ronroneo se convirtió en un fuerte maullido cuando él posicionó la punta de su polla en mi coño. La cabeza de su embotada polla rozó mis pliegues resbaladizos antes de que se zambullera en mi núcleo necesitado. Se empujó en mí en un salto celoso. Dios, era grande. Joder, demasiado grande. Me sentí mareada cuando obligó a mi coño a tomarlo entero. Jadeé otra vez, sintiendo el aire a mi alrededor desparecer. Nunca había sido estirado así antes, pero me encantaba, cada pulgada de él. Tan profundo y malintencionado que dolía, pero se sintió tan bien después de que se enterró hasta la raíz.

Estaba enfundado en mí profundamente hasta las pelotas cuando oímos una voz por el altavoz. "¿Están ustedes bien?" La Seguridad local, respondiendo al botón de emergencia.

"Ssshh" Me ordenó no responder.

"¿Hola? ¿Hola?"

"Pero..."

Él cubrió mi boca con su mano, silenciando mi objeción. "Nena, sólo disponemos de 40 pisos para seguir"

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" La voz del altavoz se filtró de nuevo.

El ascensor tembló cuando no contestamos. La luz mostró el descenso de los dígitos. Bajábamos.

Mi protesta se convirtió en un grito, y luego un gemido largo cuando él comenzó a joderme en impulsos cortos y rápidos. Mi cabeza golpeó contra el espejo de cristal, y mi columna crujió mientras me golpeaba como un martillo hidráulico. Él me comía con la vista, mientras me follaba. Me sorprendió ver la intensidad en sus ojos. Hambriento y depredador. Él me llamó nena otra vez mientras golpeaba violentamente su voraz polla en mí, en mi coño ansioso que había sido alanceado y abierto hasta el punto que sólo podía sentir el fuego. Cada empuje fue tan profundo, tan increíblemente bueno, una salvaje jodida de pistoneo, que uno tras otro me hizo querer gritar en lo alto por el abrumador éxtasis. Pero no pude. Se aseguró de que no hiciera ni un sonido.

"Dios, te amo" gruñó él, soltando la mano de mi boca y reemplazándola con un beso hambriento. Su boca devastó mis labios como su polla había maltratado mi coño, golpe tras golpe como si quisiera joderme hasta la garganta. Mi cabeza se rompió contra el cristal haciéndome nadar en un vértigo blanco de mi visión durante unos segundos. Gemí.

Estaba tan indefensa ante la avalancha de su torrencial jodida. Mi cuerpo tembló, me dolían los músculos por las enloquecedoras sensaciones. Me aferré a él cuando el placer subió más alto y más alto, clavando mis uñas en sus hombros, sin que le importase que pudiese arruinar su caro traje de Versace. Mi corazón martilleó en mi garganta. Mis oídos sonaron. Mi aliento se atascó. No podía respirar…

"Joder", él gritó.

Floté. Fuegos artificiales estallaron ante mis ojos mientras un orgasmo cegador me consumió por entero. Culminó un segundo después de mí, resoplando una salvaje maldición junto a mi oído mientras explotaba, vaciándose espasmo tras espasmo de semen caliente y pegajoso dentro de mí.

Me sentía como una muñeca de trapo cuando se retiró y cerró la cremallera de su pantalón.

La luz del ascensor brilló piso 7, luego 6, y en cuenta atrás.

Él me ayudó a arreglar mi ropa, pero yo aun estaba aturdida, como una mujer que no se había tomado su medicación esa mañana.

La puerta de ascensor se abrió y dos guardas de seguridad estaban de pie, esperando. "Amigos ¿tienen algún problema?" Preguntó uno de ellos. El otro tipo me miró con recelo porque estaba bastante ruborizada. Cualquier idiota podría ver que parecía una mujer que acababa de deshuesarse.

"Estamos bien. La alarma debe estar defectuosa" Mi amante tiró de mi brazo y me instó a salir del ascensor. Caminé junto a él como si me hubiera despertado de un sueño. En el pasillo nos quedamos cara a cara, y sin embargo no teníamos nada que decirnos el uno al otro.

Me deslumbró con su sonrisa habitual y me besó en la mejilla. "Te veré mañana, nena"

Y se marchó.

Me fui a casa en un sueño, sintiendo que algo faltaba. Cuando llegué, lo recordé lo que era. Mis bragas. No me había devuelto mis bragas. ¿O las había dejado en el ascensor?

Cuando fui a trabajar a la mañana siguiente, no vi ninguna prueba de nuestra escandalosa cita en el ascensor, y nadie estaba lo bastante loco para poner mis bragas en la bandeja de la oficina de objetos perdidos.

El misterio se reveló cuando recibí un ramo de rosas rojas después del almuerzo y una tarjeta rosa que decía: "Si quieres recuperar tus bragas, encuéntrate conmigo en la Torre Sears, a las 10 P.M. esta noche. Para que lo sepas, la Torre Sears tiene 110 pisos. Va a ser divertido"

Me hundí en mi silla con dolores desenfrenados en mi coño. Sí, pensé, sería divertido, ¿verdad?

Quien diría que a si Bella conoció a su esposo Edward cullen presidente de las compañía cullen ltda

_**Fin **_


End file.
